The Night in Pinnacle Rocks
by xsweetxchildxofxmine
Summary: AN: A one off FF9. During their adventures disc 2, Zidane and Garnet are awoken one night in Pinnacle Rocks, and...well, read and find out! Just something I had lying around...thought it best to share with you lot! I don’t own any of the characters etc. R


_The night in Pinnacle Rocks_

A/N: A one off FF9. During their adventures (disc 2), Zidane and Garnet are awoken one night in Pinnacle Rocks, and...well, read and find out! Just something I had lying around...thought it best to share with you lot! I don't own any of the characters etc. R&R! Although I'm not too bothered by this, I just thought it was cute! Oh, and I kind of incorporated the dance Yuna does from FF10 into this as well...Dagger is much better! Enjoy...

Dagger had just received her first eidolon, Ramuh, when the exhaustion of the day had hit them. They had been badly shaken by the gargant ride from Lindblum and had sustained a few cuts and bruises. Zidane had decided it was best to call it a night, as they couldn't get much further in the darkness anyway. They had wearily set up their tents and said goodnight, Dagger gave them a grateful look as she entered her tent alone. The skies above them had grown darker as only Vivi managed to sleep. Zidane kept thinking of the adventure ahead, and how many nights like this he would endure before he could finally have a place to call home...

Suddenly he heard muffled noises from outside, coming from Daggers tent. He worriedly rose, careful not to wake the sleeping black mage, and stepped outside, waiting for a moment until his blue eyes adjusted to the light. He made for Daggers tent slowly, careful not to make too much noise while stepping through the water.

He stood outside of her tent, listening hard for any noise. Sure enough, he heard the muffled sounds once again, but they weren't coming from inside of the tent, it sounded like it was coming from the right side.

Getting very anxious now, Zidane strode through the water, not caring about the noise he made or the splashes which soaked his boots through. He spotted a figure and caught its arm, making them jump.

"Zidane!" Dagger leapt away in surprise, then stifling her scream with her hand. As she came into focus, Zidane noticed she had her white mages staff and was wearing a long white dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked interestedly, eyeing her terrified face.

"Ramuh...he told me...when the full moon rises-" she pointed up to the moon, which was indeed full, "I should...it sounds stupid...I have to call on the eidolons...and if it works...I can get my powers back again." She finished lamely, staring down at her bare feet, which were being tickled by the cold water. Zidane was silent.

"But...why didn't you say anything?" he said eventually.

"Because I didn't know if it would work or anything...I didn't want to get my hopes up, I suppose." Her cheeks flushed. Zidane smiled at her.

"It's okay, Dagger...Well, now I'm, awake, I guess we'd better find out then?" he said playfully. Dagger looked up.

"No! No, Zidane-I'm not going to do it with you watching me!" she argued, but Zidane was already hauling her from behind the tent, chuckling. Dagger found herself smiling too as he dragged her through the water.

"Zidane!"

"Where are you supposed to go?"

Dagger pointed to a place where the moonlight gently reflected the water, but they could tell it was quite deep. Zidane raised his eyebrows at her, but she nodded confidently.

"If this works properly, I shouldn't actually go too deep," she said mysterious, a small smile playing on her lips. Zidane grinned. "Just stay here..."

Zidane obeyed and seated himself on a large rock that sat comfortably away from the water.

Dagger smiled at him and closed her eyes in concentration, a small light immersing from her staff. Ramuh appeared at her side, but she seemed not to notice. She began to walk through the water, but to Zidanes amazement, she floated above, her feet just touching the water below. She walked further forward into the direct moonlight, Ramuh watching appreciatively. Dagger began to swing the bar around, slowly clockwise then anti-clockwise. She began to swing her body with it, spinning around gracefully as it seemed the light shone brighter around her, water began to pick up in little waves around her, as she spun the staff over her head and danced slowly around, as Zidane stared transfixed. The water began to get higher and higher, not closing in on Dagger as it should have done, but merely lifting her up with it, as she continued to spin around and sway her staff as if to a beat.

Suddenly the waves dissolved around her and fell back down, and Dagger descended down with it elegantly, as Zidane jumped down from the rock to help her. She was still standing on top of the water looking down at Zidane happily. He held out his hand to help her down, and she took it obligingly, still smiling.

"I did it! I felt the power return to me!" se said excitedly as she sat down on one of the smaller rocks with Zidane, who was still staring admiringly.

"Wow...that was amazing, Dagger! I can't believe you did it1" he replied encouragingly, patting Dagger on the shoulder. She grinned widely and they laughed together.

"The moon...it's so beautiful..." Dagger murmured quietly after a few moments of silence.

Zidane nodded. "Very beautiful..." he said, but he began to glance at Dagger. She noticed and turned around, looking deeply into his blue eyes. She smiled again, but moved slightly closer to him as she did so. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she looked into those eyes, wishing she could look at them forever.

Zidane lowered his face nearer to Daggers, his heart beating fast he imagined you could see it beating out of his chest. Their lips edged nearer and nearer as the moon shone down on them like candlelight...

"Ahem."

Dagger and Zidane broke apart in fright, as Ramuh beckoned Dagger over to him with a motioning hand. She looked at Zidane warily then lowered her eyes in embarrassment, making her way over to Ramuh silently.

"You have succeeded. The power has returned to you. Now, you must persevere in your quest for stronger eidolons, and continue to use this power to your own will. I shall be here, awaiting your command..." he said tonelessly, then slowly disappeared from view.

Dagger nodded, musing, her heart still beating furiously from the moment before. She nervously turned to see Zidane determinedly staring at the sky. She looked p too, unsure what to do next.

"Dagger..." Zidane whispered, coming over to her. Suddenly, she felt a great drop of water on her forehead. She touched it and felt more drops around her. It was raining. Zidane had noticed too and grabbed Dagger's hand, and they ran as the rain began to pour down, so heavy it bounced off of the still water around them back into the air. Dagger held one of her hands up to cover her eyes from the downpour, the other grasping Zidanes tightly as he ran.

"Wait...where were the tents again?" he yelled over the noise, and Dagger laughed.

"I don't know!" she looked around and saw the tents were a great distance above them, they had travelled the wrong way. "You led us the opposite way, Zidane!" she giggled. Zidane sighed and searched for a quick dry place. He seemed to locate one and signalled to Dagger, who by this time had a great deal of water dripping from her hair and soaking wet dress. She luckily thought it was funny as Zidanes hair stuck to his face, drenched as she was. Zidane pointed to a large tree that's stump had a large hole in it, one big enough to stand in. He let Dagger in first, then looked around once more and stepped in. as he turned, he noticed the space was very thin and he had to lean close to Dagger to get in. His tail still stuck out in the rain.

"Er..." Zidane said uncomfortably, as Dagger smiled. She noticed the squash and sighed, knowing what she was going to do might seem forward.

She slowly placed her arms around his neck and gently pulled him closer, so they both fitted. His body was up against hers, their damp clothes sticking to one another. Zidane looked down at her, those beautiful brown eyes and tender face; and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Zidane grinned at her and placed his hands around her thin waist.

He leant is face into hers, and when their lips met, they both closed their eyes and felt their heart melt. Dagger felt she was on air as the kiss deepened and she could taste him, she felt her mind go blank and all she could think was how beautiful this moment was. They stayed in their own world until the early hours of the morning, never breaking their kiss and staying close together. The sun brought light into their surroundings, and finally they were forced to separate. Dagger looked at Zidane and his big blue eyes said everything she need to hear. She leapt onto him and hugged him tight, as he embraced her back. He grinned and took her hand, as they silently walked back down to their tents and gave each other one small kiss, as they lay back down into the beds they had long since abandoned, and thought only of each others deep striking eyes...

A/N: Well, what did you think? It ain't that great, but I always liked the idea of them getting together in Pinnacle Rocks, and for some reason, in the rain! They're such a bootiful couple... :)


End file.
